


21 Role #writober2020

by YungWenLean



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Feminist Themes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YungWenLean/pseuds/YungWenLean
Summary: Reinhard had grown so much, but every time they met, Annerose was reminded of how naive he was in certain matters. When he was really young, it was endearing. Now that he was gaining real power, it wasn’t so cute anymore. Of course the way she left her family was unnecessarily dramatic, but what did he think would happen to her if the kaiser’s men hadn’t stumbled upon her? What did he think happened to girls from poor families whose assets were looks and a “von” in the family name?
Kudos: 8





	21 Role #writober2020

**Author's Note:**

> A day late, but here is Role for #writober2020 where I do this thing when I think too much about a woman in LOGH that plays a big part, but we never really see things from her perspective -_- BUT my new fave what if Annerose married a miller's sone and LOGH is now Yakitate! Galaxy where you are rooting for two very different sides.

Annerose waved as the car got further and further away. See you, brother. See you, Sieg. Take care of him, Sieg! And you take care, brother.

He had grown so much, but every time they met, Annerose was reminded of how naive he was in certain matters. When he was really young, it was endearing. Now that he was gaining real power, it wasn’t so cute anymore. Of course the way she left her family was unnecessarily dramatic, but what did he think would happen to her if the kaiser’s men hadn’t stumbled upon her? What did he think happened to girls from poor families whose assets were looks and a “von” in the family name?

Reinhard, of course, was the better catch of the siblings. It’s better for a rich merchant to marry off his  _ daughter  _ to a petty noble than his son. But even a daughter from a noble family is a good deal for a well-off commoner, and Annerose was that daughter. When someone with enough money would come asking for her hand, saying no would not be an option. If she was  _ really  _ lucky and  _ really  _ pretty, the sum would buy freedom for her brother. 

That’s what would happen if the Kaiser’s men hadn’t seen her in the street that day. Reinhard was too young back then, no one had explained to him how these things worked. He was still living in a world where there would never be any change, his sister would always bake him cake and his friend would always be by his side. The latter could and  _ did  _ prove to be true, but Annerose would have to leave him sooner or later. If it hadn’t been the Kaiser, it would be a local miller, or a store owner, maybe even an interstellar merchant. Annerose’s acquired position, and the money that came with it, bought her little brother freedom  _ and  _ power. 

There were more advantages compared to a local miller’s son – this was not even hypothetical, she knew that Richard had an eye for her. She didn’t have to bear the Kaiser’s children. She got a good education. Everyone pretty much expected her to be miserable and hate the Kaiser, so she didn’t have to pretend to be truly happy. The Kaiser was old and would probably die sooner than Richard, ten years her senior. This way, she might even have a chance to marry for love.

Annerose wondered what Reinhard would plan to overturn if she was sold in a less spectacular way. An anti-wheat movement? A communist revolution? Become the greatest baker in the galaxy and take over the culinary world by storm? Or would he just live on, unaware of his sister’s circumstances, never reflecting on how marrying a local man with some money was not essentially different from being the Kaiser’s consort?

Reinhard was a great man, Annerose knew that. In some ways he had already achieved more than most do in their lifetimes. In some ways, he was still a child. Annerose felt that he was the exact opposite of her in that respect. She would not, could not, achieve the kind of greatness he was striving for. But the reality of running a household, managing a relationship, what really pays the bills, and what marriage is about nine times of ten – she was born with an awareness that he might never reach. Annerose was unsure if that was a good or a dangerous white spot for a man of Reinhard’s ambition. He was so lucky to have Sieg by his side.


End file.
